


What hurts the most

by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl
Summary: A man like Erwin has enemies and if those enemies can't get to him, they will find his weakness and use it against him.





	What hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



> In this fanfiction Armin is Erwin's son.
> 
> The characters belong to the creator(s) of Attack on Titan

Dressed in the uniform that belonged to the militairy school, Armin sat at the table, reading the book he had received for his twelfth birthday from his father. In front of him was an empty plate, only a few crumbs remained as evidence there had been bread on it before. A glass of milk was still half full and without looking up from the book Armin reached out to pick it up and drink from it.

He heard a door open and after two sets of footsteps came through the door closed again. He looked up and saw two men dressed in the uniform of the Survey Corps. His father, commander Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman. Levi had come over to pick him up so they could go to the headquarters of the Survey Corps together, but Armin knew more was going on between them. He knew Erwin and Levi were lovers. He also knew no-one was allowed to know that, his father had told him about how men dating men wasn’t allowed in the military, so they kept it a secret. They tried to hide it from him too, so he pretended he didn’t know.

As always, Levi had this uncaring posture and blank expression, as if he didn’t care about anyone or anything. But his watchful eyes never lost track of Erwin, especially when they were outside. Armin secretly glanced at Levi, for some reason it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach when he watched him, even though he had no idea why. Levi wasn’t particularly kind, but something about the man intruiged him.

Erwin walked over to Armin. “Don’t forget to go to school,” he told him.

“I won’t,” Armin replied with a happy smile. “May I come to headquarters after school?”

“Of course.” Erwin bend towards Armin, wrapped his arms around him and pressed his cheek against Armin’s cheek. “You make me proud, you know that?” he asked and he stroke Armin’s hair, who beamed when he heard the praise. Erwin let go of Armin again and pressed a kiss on his head. “Be carefull, I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Armin waved to his father and soon after he was alone in the house again. He looked at the clock and then at his book. Finishing the chapter would take longer than he the time he had left to spend at home, so he decided to read it later and get ready for school.

The school itself was located in the militairy base where they lived and it always made him feel safe. There were no thugs here, no criminals he had to be careful for. That’s why his father let him go to school by himself, Armin knew for sure that if he had to leave the base and go to a school somewhere in the city, he wouldn’t let him walk alone.

 ***

Later that day, Armin walked through the base. One of the classes got cancelled and he wanted to go to the library to return one of the books he had borrowed there. He looked at the cover as he walked, it had been an interesting book and he hoped to find more like it.  

“If that isn’t cute little Armin.”

Armin froze and slowly turned around, there was something in the voice of the man he didn’t like, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He saw three men of the militairy police and he didn’t like the way they looked at him. “C-can I help you?” he asked.

“My son is in his class,” one of them said to another, completely ignoring Armin’s question. “He calls him a teacher’s pet and a know-it-all.”

“Obviously he thinks he’s better than everyone else,” the third spoke, “because his father is commander of the Survey Corps.” There was an obvious sound of disgust in his voice, the man didn’t try to hide it.

Armin wasn’t sure if he should say anything to defend himself, of course he didn’t think that, but it didn’t seem likely these people would even listen to him.

“That father of yours,” the first said, “he thinks he can get away with everything, because he thinks he runs the most important devision in the military, but he doesn’t. And he doesn’t even care about his people. He doesn’t care about the people that die on his meaningless missions!” The man spat on the ground.

Armin swallowed and stepped back. “W-what has that got to do with me?” he whispered. He knew very well his father did care about the people who died, he just didn’t show it to anyone. Only to Levi. And if he hadn’t overheard them talk one night he wouldn’t have known, although he had always suspected it. A man who cuddled couldn’t be heartless, but he was a commander who knew how to put his duty first.

“Commander Smith needs to be put in place,” the second M.P. growled.

“I-I really should get to the library,” Armin stuttered and he turned around, ready to flee the scene, when he felt strong fingers dig in his arm. His eyes opened wide and showed the fear he felt inside. “P-please let me go,” he whispered.

“We’re not done yet,” the first M.P. said with an ice-cold voice. “You need to learn your place too. Don’t think that being the son of the commander gives you any privilages.”

“I, I really don’t think that,” Armin pleaded.

One of the M.P.’s hit him in the face. Armin rubbed his cheek as he stared at the man in disbelief, had he just hit him? Someone who worked for the militairy? Before he could give it another thought, the man grabbed his hair and hit him in the stomach with his fist. Armin gasped for air and dropped the book as he sank to the ground. One of them picked him up, pushed him to another, who hit him and he fell to the ground. When he was jerked up his feet again, he got knocked to the ground once again. He let out a cry of pain when one of them kicked him in the side.

“I admit you’re cute,” one of them said. “I’m sure your father knows that. But nasty things can happen to those who aren’t careful.” His lips stetched into a mean grin. “Obviously the commander isn’t good at protecting those who live in his own house, how is he supposed to protect those under him?”

Armin wanted to flee, but two of the men grabbed him. The third approached him as he unbuttoned his pants. “P-please don’t,” he began to plead, but his pleads were ignored. He tried to break free, but he wasn’t strong enough to do so. He wanted to scream, but they put a piece of cloth in his mouth to gag him. His pleads and cries were reduced to muffled sounds.

They had their way with him and when they were done they left him on the street, crying, with his pants on his ankles.

*** 

After the men of the Militairy Police left, Armin slowly got up. Tears ran down his face as he shakily stood on his legs and he pulled up his pants. He picked up the book, but he didn’t go to the library. He walked as fast as he could back home. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, they had made it clear he shouldn’t speak about this. If anyone learned about this, they would point fingers at his father. His father hadn’t looked after him, his father had neglected to learn him how to protect himself. And he didn’t want to talk about it, because he didn’t want his father to be disappointed in him. Tears continued to flow. How disappointed would his father be? Just that morning he had said how proud he was, he surely wouldn’t be after this.

He reached their home and he went inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. His shoulders jerked and he started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around him and sank to his knees as the sobbing turned into crying.

“What’s this?” a voice suddenly sounded.

Armin looked up and stared at Levi, who frowned at him. Levi, what was he doing here? He wasn’t supposed to be here, no-one was supposed to be here.

“What happened?” Levi demanded.

Armin shook his head. “N-nothing,” he muttered.

Levi’s eyes narrowed, he looked at Armin’s messy and dirty hair. The dirty and torn clothes. The bruise on his face. “This isn’t nothing. What happened? Tell me.”

Again Armin shook his head, he didn’t want to tell anyone. Especially not Levi.

Levi didn’t have the patience for this. “Fine,” he said as he walked over and grabbed his arm. “If you don’t want to tell me, we’ll go to Erwin.”

“It’s really nothing,” Armin protested, but there was nothing he could do about it, Levi’s firm grip on his arm made it impossible to break free. “Please let me go, father doesn’t need to know.”

“He does,” Levi spoke curtly and left the house, dragging Armin with him, taking him to Erwin’s office. Without knocking he opened the door and locked eyes with Erwin, who looked surprised at first, but showed a serious frown soon after.

“What is it?” Erwin asked. If Levi had that look in his eyes, something was wrong. His eyes moved from Levi to Armin. “What’s wrong?”

“He won’t tell me,” Levi growled. “I was ready to leave after picking up that letter when I heard the door close. And I found him like this in the corridor, crying his eyes out.”

Erwin looked at Armin. “What happened?” he asked, concern seeping through his voice.

“Nothing,” Armin said, looking at the ground.

“Armin, please tell me. What happened?”

The only reply Armin gave was shaking his head as he fought hard to keep the tears back. He was so weak, no-one would be able to do this to his father, or Levi. That’s why they had come to him, he was his fathers biggest weakness.

“Armin, what happened?” Erwin asked for the third time, but again his question was met with silence.

Armin closed his eyes, he couldn’t talk about this. He couldn’t. He didn’t notice Erwin had gotten up from his desk and walked around it until he felt his arms around him. He blinked as he felt the tough fabric of the uniform against his cheek. He stood there for a moment in his father’s embrace, his arms slowly rose and held him.

“Armin,” Erwin said as he stroke his messy hair. “You know you can tell me anything. I’m here for you, you know that. Please tell me what happened.”

Levi watched it happen, leaning with his back against the wall and with crossed arms. He wasn’t sure how Erwin could remain this calm and patient, but it was one of the many reasons he loved this man.

“I, they, they came,” Armin stuttered. He closed his eyes and held on to his father, he couldn’t talk about this looking him in the eyes. Slowly he told the entire story, how these men had come to him and said what they said and then hit him and raped him. Maybe it was for the best he didn’t look at his father as he spoke, the dark look in Erwin’s eyes would have scared him.

Erwin shared a look with Levi, who had a similar dark look in his eyes.

Levi nodded to him, answering the unspoken question. No-one had the right to touch Erwin’s son like that. No-one. He wouldn’t allow that.

“My dear, little Armin,” Erwin said as he stroke his hair and kept him in his embrace. “It's terrible what happened to you, but it will be okay. I promise that.”

“It hurt so much,” Armin sobbed and he looked at his father, tears running down his face. “A-aren’t you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I wasn’t stronger…”

Erwin had a compassionate look for him and he took his face with both hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “That’s not your fault. They are the ones that hurt you.” He saw Armin nod, although he didn’t seem convinced at all. That would take time, Erwin knew that, and he would give him that time. “Will you let me see where they hurt you?” he asked.

Armin allowed Erwin to look at his injuries and, together with Levi, treat the small cuts and clean him up. Watching the evidence of what had happend to Armin infuriated him, but he didn't show it to his son. 

When that was done, Levi left the room. He didn’t say where he was going, he just went. Erwin sat on his chair and took Armin in his lap, he cuddled him and promised everything would be okay again. Even if it didn’t feel like that right now, everything would be okay again. He said to Armin he didn’t need to feel guilty, none of this was his fault and it would be dealt with, he didn’t need to worry about anything. He wouldn’t let them get away with it.

 And they didn’t. Levi hunted them down and reminded them, not so kindly, that he wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen to Erwin, or his son.

 


End file.
